


Maid to Order

by alianora



Category: Full House (2004), Full House (South Korea)
Genre: F/M, Kdrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift! All tied up in a pretty bow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid to Order

Young-Jae tore into the gift with abandon, paper flying everywhere and an excited grin on his face that he was trying to suppress. "What is it? What is it?" he asked.

Ji-Eun smiled indulgently as his excited expression melted away to a more confused one as he opened the box.

"Ji-Eun?" Young-Jae asked as he held up the short lacy apron and feather duster. "Ji-Eun, is this for you? Did you get the boxes mixed up?"

Ji-Eun slide down to sit beside him on the floor and took the lacy apron out of his hands. "No, I didn't get them confused." She looped the top of the apron around his neck and smiled - a slow, naughty smile that Young-Jae had only seen once before. "This is your new uniform for cleaning."

"Just this?" Young-Jae said faintly, leaning back as she crawled toward him on her hands and knees.

Ji-Eun pulled on the apron still in her hands, bringing him close enough that he could feel the heat of her body. "Just this," she purred.

Young-Jae gulped.

END


End file.
